The Jedi against Graduation Gowns
by JediYvette
Summary: Jedi dislike businesses cashing in on their graduation


The Jedi against Graduation Gowns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (though it would make a nice graduation gift!) Note: the Graduation Merchandising Company in this story is based loosely on the company Jostens. I don't own them either. Nor do I like them...  
  
Note to reviewers: Thank You! I love your input!  
  
  
"Susie!" shouted Bill-Ted, as he greeted his friend as she entered the cafeteria, "The graduation coordinators are here today to talk about graduation stuff."  
"Did you know," Susie replied, "That the Jedi Academy Graduation Merchandising Company cashes in millions of credits a month selling to various Jedi Schools in the galaxy. We are being completely used by this company."  
"Yes, I know that," stated Bill-Ted, then he continues, "However, you have to buy your graduation gown from them, or else you can not participate in the graduation ceremony."  
"That is crap!" exclaimed Susie, "How can they do that?"  
"It's simple really. This Jedi academy, along with thousands elsewhere, is under contract with this manufacturer. The school will lose money, and in the end, that has higher priorities than ethics."  
"The school is being paid by the graduation merchandising company? My god, that is so morally wrong," muttered Susie.  
"Hey guys," Fred-Bob replied, also entering the cafeteria, "In about 10 minutes, there is a senior class meeting in the main temple. It's required that we are all to attend. It has something to do with graduation stuff."  
"Great," Susie replied, "At least we will miss Jedi Meditation."  
  
The 3 Padawan, along with the rest of their graduating class, entered into the rather shabby temple. It was at one time a great rebel base, but since republic legislators changed funding programs, their hasn't been enough money to maintain the building (See the story The Jedi Against the Government)  
A badly dressed man stood in front of the giant room, and in a booming voice replied, "Thank you all for coming,"  
"Its not like we had a choice or anything," Susie quietly muttered.  
"Graduation is one of the most important times in your life. A vast number of you, in a couple months, will become Jedi. You will enter society far more ahead than the average person. To celebrate this advancement, I am here to share with you several items that will add to this special moment," the man continued.  
He lifted up a Jedi robe; it was navy blue-one of the academy's colors. "This is for the guy," he said, then lifted up a cream/khaki colored one, then added, "This is for the girls. They will cost 21 credits. It is required to participate in the graduation ceremony."  
There was a general uproar of disgust from the female members of the graduating class, Susie being no different.  
"That is the most God-Awful color in the world," she screamed at the salesman, who seemed too busy looking at other pieces of merchandise to be sold to the crowd to care.  
"Shhhhh!," hissed George, "It has always been like that. Well, at least since Master Skywalker retired. I feel it is more colorful this way, and since I am Supreme Jedi Master you must do as I say!"  
The yelling subsided, and the salesman continued, "And you must have announcements to send to family members. They all just love these sort of memorable mementos. And here we have a wonderful picture album...."  
  
The assembly/meeting went on for hours.  
"Can you believe," Bill-Ted replied as they left the temple, "They actually think I am going to buy boxers with the Jedi Academy mascot on it?"  
"That's great," Fred-Bob said sarcastically, "A giant bantha on my butt. That would make a statement."  
"It is so annoying that the smallest amount of announcements you can get is 25. I don't need that much. And who is going to buy a CD of music of the year? We aren't even allowed CD players here," stated Bill-Ted.  
"And why do graduation gowns have to be different colors? No school in the galaxy does that anymore. Master George pisses me off," remarked Susie, "I hope he doesn't take that job offer at the Corellia Community College next year. I couldn't stand seeing him, again."  
"I agree with you there," said Bill-Ted.  
  
  
"The orders came in," replied Bill-Ted, 2 months later.   
"What!" exclaimed Fred-Bob, "I haven't paid for my stuff yet! Ahhh!!" (he ran screaming from the room)  
"Look at this gown," Susie replied as she entered the cafeteria, "it is huge. They must have gotten the sizes wrong. I am going to look like a cow in this. An ugly cream colored cow. This sucks! And what is worst than all that, I can't tie-dye it. If my gown is altered in ANYWAY I won't be able to participate in the ceremony. "  
"Well," replied Bill-Ted, "You are going to only wear it once."  
"Yeah," stated Susie bitterly, "then I am going to burn the damned thing."  



End file.
